Cameras Are Made to Hold Memories
by Ichbingabbie
Summary: A prompt that I filled. Altair is suffering from a hangover. He has no idea what happened to him last night. As he's getting ready to take a nap his hand stumbles across his camera. As he flips through the content, what he finds will blow his mind. ALTMAL


**A/N:**** This is a response to the prompt on the kink meme **

.?thread=3334904#t3334904

**Enjoy plz. :**

**

* * *

**

Hangovers like these are usually the reason Altair hates Frat parties. Like intensely hate. But he's only saying that right now because he can't actually _remember_ what happened after that one – _was it the fourteenth? – _shot of Jack Daniel. Usually Malik would have a remedy waiting for him, because he's awesome like that, but from what he saw as he passed Malik's room, he's not getting up anytime soon. Since he's too fucked, he decided to forgo making breakfast and just drink water and down these pills. He's only supposed to take, like five, right? See, this is why he needs Malik. After refilling his glass with more water, he trudges back to his room, intended on taking a very much needed nap. As he set the glass down on his night table, his hand collided with the DSLR camera Desmond gave him for Christmas. Something about "Memories are important" or whatever would constitute as the right to hand over your balls legally.

Altair picked up the camera as he sat down, turning it over in his hands. Maybe it had some pictures from last night? He finally found the 'On' button and turned to the screen that was currently in Shooting Mode. Altair sat there for what felt like forever until he figured out that the green Play button displayed the images. Why the hell couldn't Desmond just give him a simple as shit digital camera? He didn't need this much activity! Especially with a hangover. Malik probably wouldn't have had these problems. Damn genius. You had to be if you were studying to be a geologist, archeologist, and a biologist. Nerd. But then again, Altair himself was studying mechanical engineering and physics.

Once Altair got the images going, he lied down on his bed and flipped through them. Malik must have had the camera, because a lot of them were of him and some random people. There was a close up of Altair, then one of Altair laughing, then one of him smiling, another with him scowling at some douchebag, then there was one of him dancing with this black chick with a nice ass, there was one where he started drinking and playing some beer game. At one point the camera must have been wrestled away from Malik because there was a huge close up of Altair and this Asian girl that was making a duck face, then there was a picture of a group of girls making various degrees of duck faces. Image after image was of pictures of these random ass people and pictures of Malik and him taking shots. This actually shocked Altair, because Malik isn't really known to drink heavily. He was what you'd call a "Social Drinker".

Altair continues to flip through some more stupid ass pictures, shit that he really doesn't remember –_He did a body shot off of Maria? Really? –_ Until he stumbles upon a recording. This shit records? He hears drunken laughter that sounds like his and then he hears a very familiar voice say, "Altair it's recording now, I'm not stupid. Unlike you, I know how to work a camera."

He hears himself say, "Shut up, Mal and get on the fucking bed." He hears a throaty chuckle and watches as Malik comes into view. Malik crawls onto the bed, still snickering, until he makes it to the middle. "Like this?"

"Yeah," he answered," 'cept you're not fucking naked." Altair hears him and Malik guffaw like it's the funniest thing in the world. Except it's not. What the shit is this? Altair watches on, frozen, as Malik takes his clothes off. The button up that he wore that day slowly showing more skin as each button was popped off. He shrugged off the shirt and started working on his slacks. Soon he was left with nothing but black boxer briefs that hugged his assets nicely. "Fuck," Altair heard himself say. Malik just gave the camera a sultry look, something Altair has never seen before. There was some shuffling as the camera was set down somewhere, giving it a perfect view of the bed.

Altair watched as he made his way to the bed, removing articles of clothing as he went. He clumsily clambered onto the bed as he was kicking off his underwear and Malik just laughed at him. Altair growled and hooked his hands under Malik's thighs. He roughly pulled at Malik, making him fall to his back with a "Oof!" and dragged him until his thighs were on either side of his waist. Now only their profiles were facing the camera. Altair watched as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Malik's underwear and yanked them down. Malik lifted his legs up into the air as Altair wrestled them off, getting caught on the ankles. Malik's legs once again fell around his waist. He could see Malik's dick lying proudly on his lower abdomen. He watched himself spread Malik open by grabbing him behind the knees and pulling them up and apart.

"Fucking look at you Malik. So fucking hot."

Malik chuckled, "Hmm, but you might want to hurry up Altair. The SD card can only hold so much memory." Altair saw himself nod and grab his dick. Malik struck him on his shoulder.

"Lube you idiot! Lube! You have to prepare me. No matter how drunk I am, there is no way you're taking me dry."

He growled, "I don't have any fucking lube."

"Improvise." He had pouted at first, but soon he saw a slow wicked grin creep across his face. "Altair, what are you doing?" Altair watched as his head disappeared between Malik's thighs. Then all of a sudden Malik lurched up with a gasp.

"Altair!" Malik panted and squirmed. He fell back to the bed with a moan, his eyes squeezed shut, "_Altair_." He could come up with a pretty good guess as to what he is doing right now. Altair swallowed. He couldn't believe that he would…put his mouth…There was no words to describe how fucked up this was.

He watched as Malik began to roll his, fucking himself onto Altair's tongue. He saw a side of Malik he never imagined seeing. Malik sound like he was coming undone, mumbling nonsense and stilted Arabic. He moaned even louder when Altair moved his hand in the space between his legs, his arm slowly moving back and forth. He started building up a rhythm until Malik started yanking on his hair.

"Come up Altair. Come up. I'm not going to last long." Altair hummed and moved away. He spat on his hands a couple of times and smeared that and precome over his cock. He watched as he turned Malik onto his side until he was facing the camera. One leg was hooked over his shoulder while the other one was straddled by him. He watched as he lined himself up to Malik's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Malik groaned and the muscles in his stomach jumped. Once Altair was balls deep inside of Malik, he paused for a moment, trailing kisses along Malik's calf. "God, Malik, you're so fucking tight. So fucking hot around me."

Malik moaned and rocked back into Altair, "Move." Altair moved slowly at first with short and shallow thrust. Then he started to pick up the pace. The slick sounds of skin on skin filling the room. "Oh my fucking- Malik you're so…Oh God!" Malik just panted, his head lying on top of his arm while the other reached down to jerk at his dick. He rolled his hips into each one of Altair's thrust and into his loose fist. He watched as he lifted Malik's leg off of his shoulder and pushed it closer to his side, trying to find a different angle so he could go deeper. God Malik was flexible. The change in angle must have hit his sweet spot, because Malik jerked up and cried out. "There! Fucking Altair, right there!" Altair grunted and continued to pound into Malik. He could hear the darker man mumble obscenities and encouragement as he jerked himself to the rhythm of Altair's thrust. "That's it. Right there. Harder. _Altair_."

Altair couldn't believe it. Had they been that drunk last night that he would fuck his best friend? Obviously yes, since he's fucking said friend right through the damn mattress. Surely Malik must have bruises because Altair knows just how hard he can push and by the snaps of his thrusts, he would devastate a woman. Then again Malik is no woman. He is a man. Altair fucked a _man_. He doesn't know what to feel right now.

Malik's moans begin to pick up in pitch as he continues to stab at his prostate. He was starting to tense up and the movements of his hip was getting out of sync, a sure sign that he's getting closer.

"Altair, I can't…I'm going to –_ Altair_!" Altair watched as Malik came completely undone, staring right into the camera as he silently screamed his completion. Altair's breath hitched, that image frozen in his mind. He vaguely registered that he came, calling out Malik's name.

"Altair! What the hell are you watching?" Altair jerked out of whatever trance he was in. The camera slipped from his fingers and fell onto his chest. He yelped in pain and snapped into a sitting position. He rubbed at his chest trying to soothe it as he stared wide eyed at a bewildered Malik.

Malik continued to stare at him as if he was actually waiting for an answer. Like he knew. He glared at Malik, "How the hell should I know! Maybe you could tell me!" Malik stormed into his room and yanked the camera from his lap and stared at the screen. The video must have ended because there wasn't any sound coming from it. He watched as Malik fiddled with some buttons and his rooms was once again filled with the sounds of them fucking. He watched as Malik's face go from shocked to perfectly blank.

He stopped the video and heavily sat down on the bed. Altair watched for any signs of a full on freak out, but he continued to stare at nothingness. What was going through his head right now? Is he thinking of the things Altair was? Is he going to hate him? Does he think Altair took advantage of him? Fuck if this was his fault! It takes two to tango! Malik looked at him with a confused look on his face, "What?"

"What "what"?" Altair asked, looking just as confused.

Malik shook his head, "Did you just say 'it takes two to tango'?"

"Huh, I guess I said that out loud." Malik just scoffed and flopped onto his back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

The silence was thick and tense. "So," Malik began," do you hate me now?"

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"What do you mean 'why'? I took advantage of you, idiot!"

"What do you mean you took advantage of me? I thought I took advantage of you!"

"Wha- wait. Let's stop with the repeating of what the other just said."

"What do you mean let's stop-" Altair was cut off with a punch to his gut. Malik growled at him and he just laughed.

"I'm being serious Altair." Malik murmured with all the seriousness in the world. Which was all the time. That's why Altair has to be the joker in this relationship. Relationship. Wow. They had a Relationship. With a capital 'R'.

"Malik, are we in a 'Relationship'?" Malik fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt as he stared at some point over Altair's shoulder.

"I do not know. Do you want to be? Because I mean…I-I wouldn't mind." Altair sighed and flopped down next to Malik.

"This is too weird. I mean, looking at the video, I didn't know what to feel. I don't think you could just fuck a guy, the first guy you've ever fuck, and not have some type of feeling in there, you know. Like something had to have appealed to me, yeah?"

Malik just shrugged, "I guess."

"I mean," Altair continued, looking at Malik, "seeing you come was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Malik blushed hard. Altair smiled.

"I don't even know if I kissed you that night," he mumbled.

Malik swallowed, "Did you want to. I mean, do you want to?"

Altair nodded, "Yes, I think I'd like that." They kissed and it was kind of awkward at first, trying to find the right angle so their noses wouldn't bump into each other. But once they got the right angle, they were kissing like they've done this a million times. Altair wouldn't be surprised if that were true.

* * *

**Reviews please? Yes?**


End file.
